Super X2
|caption =The Super X2 in Godzilla vs. Biollante |image =Super X2.JPG |name =Super X2 |targets =Godzilla |pilot =Sho Kuroki |length =34 meters |height =11 meters |first =Godzilla vs. Biollante |last =Godzilla vs. Biollante }} The Super X2 is a remote-control aerial vehicle used by the J.S.D.F. that first appeared in Godzilla vs. Biollante. It was built using the remains of the original Super X. History The Super X2 is the second in the line of aerial vehicles built to defend Japan against foreign countries. However, after Godzilla destroyed the original Super X in 1984, The Super X2 was built with Kaiju attacks in mind. To prevent the unnecessary loss of life, it was built so that it could be flown from a control room, with Sho Kuroki being chosen to lead the VTOL aircraft into battle. Released from his volcanic coffin, the Monster King made his way to the Sea of Japan. Answering the public's cry of fear, the oak sage colored vessel was on its way. Meeting the towering beast, the Super X2 wasted no time in activating its Fire Mirror. Blast after blast of Godzilla's blue essence beams were reflected back at the monster in the form of golden light, that seared into his black hide. Pushing the monster into the sea, and into retreat, the redirected power was too much. However, the commander of the ship would not give, and followed the monster into the torrent seas. Releasing twin explosive tipped torpedoes, Godzilla was forced to surface. Lifting his massive frame from the sea, the monster again set out in using his unfathomable sapphire flame. Eventually, after much cries of pain from his own fury, the mammoth creature was able to start to melt the shield. Ordering the maw of the shield closed, the Super X2 was left to bombard Godzilla with missiles and steel jacketed shells. But the effort was useless and Godzilla knocked the machine out of the air with its tail. The Super X2 was out of commission for the time being. Observing the damage, the commander of the machine was told that the Fire Mirror was beyond repair. It would take time for them to replace the parabolic screen, time which they didn't have. Being signaled of Godzilla's appearance in Osaka, the ship was sent out again. This time not using it's main weapon, the vessel kept the monster at distance with it's other arsenal. Emptying every scrap of missile and bullet, the Super X2 managed to lure Godzilla between several tall buildings. Towers that were filled with marines, armed with bazooka shells of Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria. However, Godzilla was not within their range, and was threatening to move back and away from the city. Knowing full and well what he said next would destroy the Super X2, the commander ordered that the Fire Mirror be opened. Godzilla hit it with one last atomic blast. Being hit full force, the machine dropped from the sky, regardless it did what it was it supposed to, and Godzilla finally moved within distance of the awaiting soldiers. Weapons *Flight at mach 1. *Contains a Fire-Mirror which can reflect atomic heat rays. *Has a wide variety of missiles. *Is armored in super heat resistant alloy. *Can fire torpedoes from two shafts on the front of the craft. *Equipped with a gatling gun. Weaknesses *The Fire-Mirror shield can only withstand limited blasts from atomic heat rays before melting and taking damage. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) *''Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Kaiju-Oh Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' Gallery Concept Art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Biollante - Super X2 1.png|Super X2 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Biollante - Super X2 2.png|Super X2 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Biollante - Super X2 3.png|Super X2 concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Biollante - Super X2 Launch Pad.png|Super X2 launch pad concept art Concept Art - Godzilla vs. Biollante - Super X2 Hanger.png|Super X2 hanger concept art Production Godzilla.jp_-_17_-_Super_XII.jpg Screenshots Super_X2-1.png Super_X2-2.png Super_X2-3.png Super_X2-4.png Super_X2-5.png Super_X2-6.png Super_X2-7.png Super_X2-8.png Super_X2-9.png Super_X2-10.png Super_X2-11.png Super_X2-12.png Super_X2-13.png Super_X2-14.png Super_X2-15.png Super_X2-16.png Super_X2-17.png Super_X2-18.png Super_X2-19.png Super_X2-20.png Super_X2-21.png Super_X2-22.png Super_X2-23.png Super_X2-24.png Post-Production Suit_and_Puppet_Museum_-_Toho_Vehicles.png|The Super X2 Prop (Bottom left) Merchandise Toys Bandai HG Set 3 Super X and Super X2.jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Set 3 Super X and Super X2 SHMA EP1 4.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Super X2 Trivia *The Super X2 is the only Super X to not be manually piloted. Rather, it is remotely controlled by Sho Kuroki, who would go on to pilot the Super X3. *The Super X2 is also the only Super X to be submersible, able to operate in extreme depths down to 10,000 meters. Also See *Super X *Super X3 Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles